


Sacred

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Demons, Eventual Smut, Exorcisms, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Priest Castiel (Supernatural), Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: The best exorcist, Father Castiel Novak is authorized to free action for a dangerous mission: to find and send back to Hell the powerful Prince of Hell, Azazel.No one can get in his way, no one but maybe one insightful tall hunter and his stubborn and flirty big brother.Will Castiel be able to fulfill his mission while trying not to succumb to this new unexplored sensations Dean Winchester makes him feel for the first time?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Dean and Cas Bingo, square Demisexual.  
> I must say, this was a pleasure to write because I'm demisexual myself so I was able to describe part of me in Castiel.  
> This fic was edited by Callenofthenorth and hectatess!  
> If you wanna follow me in Tumblr to keep an eye on my Bingo squares, I'm [verobatto-angelxhunter](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/verobatto-angelxhunter/642956970958127104)  
> The art was made by me, it will be added once it's posted on Tumblr.

Sacred✝️

Written for the Dean and Cas Bingo

Square: Demisexual

_By the sign of the Holy Cross, from our enemies, deliver us Lord, our God. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen_

I

It was three in the afternoon when the clock on the wall rang its bells. In the long corridor of the Vatican offices, Father Castiel sat waiting, trying to appease his anxiety by occupying his mind with counting the number of tiles in the fountain that was sublimely displayed in the middle of the park.

Suddenly he heard footsteps in the distance, and he jumped up to watch.

His mentor, Father Pedro, was approaching with the result of his meeting with the ecclesiastical heads.

Father Castiel Novak took a deep breath and adjusted his black cassock that revealed his well-formed manly silhouette.

Castiel wished he could read the expression on his mentor's face, but stoicism concealed all guessing attempts.

Father Pedro stopped in front of him, and was silent for a few seconds. As he saw the young priest raise his eyebrows in an impatient questioning manner, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Castiel was now more intrigued.

"Father, for all the saints in Heaven, are you going to tell me what was ruled?" the young priest asked at last, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Of course, Castiel! Do you doubt my ability to convince?" the old man said mockingly.

Castiel straightened up with a hopeful face, "So?"

"They said yes, you have free action," revealed the Father, then with a threatening finger he warned him, "But the Vatican will not answer for your mistakes, I want you to have that very clear."

"Yes! Of course! Thank you!" the young man was delighted.

"You're welcome, and Father Castiel," the older priest called him before leaving, "I hope you can find what you are looking for."

////////////

Back in the United States, Father Castiel Novak didn't want to waste another minute. He packed his tools in one bag and his clothes in another and set out to travel to Lebanon, Kansas, where he looked forward to learning more about his suspicions.

Castiel belonged to the exorcist elite, but unlike them, he was the strongest in spirit. He could perform several exorcisms at the same time. That was something physically and spiritually impossible for an ordinary human. But Father Novak could, because his thoughts were focused just on that, and he had no worldly distractions.

The guy was a rock. Branded cold and without feelings as the rest of his companions saw him. Castiel used to be uninterested in what other people thought of him. Even as a child, he had always felt like a toad out of the well. While everyone his age was looking for girls to hook up with, he only focused on studying.

His parents believed he was weird, or antisocial. But soon they understood Castiel was only interested in other things. He became the brightest in all the classes he attended, and when he decided to enter the seminary, it was a great joy for his family.

He soon became interested in demonic possessions and applied to join the elite of Exorcists. He was accepted, turning into the most skilled exorcist priest of all.

Months ago, demonic signs and activity were on the rise. They were all focused on Lebanon. Castiel suspected they were not simple demons. Perhaps a prince, or Lucifer himself. He asked permission to investigate, and that took a lot of time and paperwork. Until finally he had made it. Castiel traveled that same day to the place where all these anomalies originated. 

///////////////////

Castiel checked into a modest hotel. After putting away his usual priestly garb, he took his rosary, a Bible, the crucifix and his holy water, along with the holy oils, and placed them in his briefcase. Before closing it, he placed his purple stole above all else.

He went to the window, it was getting dark. He decided that this was the best time to do his inquiries.

He walked only a few blocks without catching too much attention from passersby. Just some young girls who turned to see him and giggled, blushing. They also were whispering among themselves.

Castiel never realized how very attractive he could be to people. The young priest was granted with one exquisite beauty. His hair was jet black, always somewhat rebellious, framing a face that could evoke ancient Greek sculptures. Straight nose. Deep blue eyes. His chin was strong and manly, and his lips outlined a perfect pink cartoon heart, which along with his matte skin, highlighted his oceanic eyes. Not to mention his long eyelashes that seemed to outline them. So, it wouldn't be easy for him to go unnoticed in the crowd. Especially because he always was wearing that cassock that more than hiding his perfect figure, highlighted it.

Castiel saw a Bar in the corner of the street , and narrowing his eyes, he decided to look for information there. Something told him he was going into the right direction.

And he wasn't wrong.

Once inside, they all turned to see him, amazed. Castiel just cleared his throat and walked towards the bar. The bartender stared at him puzzled. 

The priest sat down, and greeted him, "Good evening, a coffee please."

The bartender took a few seconds to react, then smirked, "Excuse me, Father, but this is not a coffee shop."

Castiel cocked his head in surprise, when he saw a hand come out of who knows where, hitting the guy's head roughly.

"Don't be rude to the Father!" a female voice was heard, eagerly.

Castiel blinked uneasily. She was a woman with long, curled black hair, and a charming smile.

The woman leaned on the bar after dismissing her employee, and smiling mischievously, she offered, "My name is Pamela, I can serve you a very black coffee if you wish."

"Yes, please," Castiel answered solemnly.

The woman smiled at him once more, and as she prepared her coffee grounds, she asked, "And what is a priest doing in this place? Looking for sinners to heal?"

"Not really. I'm here looking for ... supernatural events. Have you heard of them?" Castiel asked. He had been in too many demon possession cases to know that the bartender was one of those who always had good information.

Pamela looked sideways at him in silence for a few seconds. Then she approached him with the coffee, "There were a couple of guys who came looking for the same thing as you a couple of hours ago ..." she handed him the sugar bowl, and then he muttered secretly, "They asked questions about people who started acting weird …"

Castiel approached her, "You mean ... people who change their personality drastically, and who speaks with a double voice?"

Pamela looked at him in awe, "Yes, for example, yes."

"And ... have you seen that here, in Lebanon?" Castiel asked, stirring his coffee after adding two tablespoons of sugar.

She sighed, "Yes, father. A group of young people, they're the football team from the Lebanon State School ... they were going to meet tonight in their gym. I know that because my niece is a cheerleader on the team and … she just quit, " Pamela explained, she seemed scared.

Castiel took a sip of his coffee, and then stared at her, "Tell me, these two guys that came before ... do you know how they knew about this?"

"They're the Winchester brothers, the taller one is Sam and the older one Dean. Everybody knows them in Lebanon. They are ... hunting these things," said the woman, disturbed.

"Hunters ..." Castiel muttered, pressing his lips together in concern.

"Yes," Pamela replied, "That's how they are known."

///////////

Castiel didn't want to deal with hunters. They were noisy, and disrespectful, and messy. They never used exorcisms and the possessed human usually ended up dying together with the demon.

At least that was what he had learned in the seminary of Exorcists.

Castiel came back to the motel room, and took his briefcase. Then he called a taxi and went straight to Lebanon Highschool.

As soon as Castiel had set foot on the grounds of that HighSchool, his skin crawled. The demonic power was strong. He closed his eyes and felt that there were several of them.

He took a deep breath and stepped toward the gym. He saw a black Impala was parked to one side, and frowned. The Winchester brothers had arrived before him.

Without thinking twice, Castiel crossed himself. He put the violet fur collar on, and then he took the rosary in his right hand and kissed the crucifix on it.

Then he threw open the door and stepped inside.

////////////////

II

When Sam and Dean returned to Lebanon, Dean believed it was fate. They had been there on several occasions hunting vampires and werewolves, but this was the first time they had clues about the yellow-eyed demon in that place.

They had already built a reputation, and it was easy to get information from the townspeople. Much more of the attractive waitress at the corner bar.

But Dean had no time for conquests. The demonic signs in Lebanon were scandalous, and they already knew who supposedly could be involved.

"What low feelings can lead teenagers to be possessed?" Sam asked, when he saw that they were about to arrive at Lebanon High School.

Pamela had been very detailed about her suspicion of the school football team. So surely they would go to meet more than one demon. They had to be careful. This was where the previous preparation took on meaning. The two brothers had noticed that demons did not always possess lifeless bodies. But many times, people with a certain darkness in their soul. So rushing with the Kurdish knife to kill them was no longer an option when the possessed were innocent.

Sam and Dean had learned to recite the Roman exorcism from memory, and that had helped them save the living possessed people.

But they had never had to exercise so many in one go.

"You don't seem to remember your crazy days in high school," the older brother scoffed, grinning.

Sam frowned and looked at him sideways, "They weren't crazy to me," he replied.

"That's why you wouldn't understand these guys," Dean continued.

On the other hand, the older brother was excited because it seemed that they were even closer to catching the demon that had killed his mother and father in a hunt three years ago. The boys had gone on a journey almost across the country, trying to hunt down the cursed man. And it was the first time they were so close.

Upon arrival, they parked next to the gym. Then they opened the trunk and took the crucifixes, the holy water and the salt. Dean put the gun on his waist and Sam looked at him concerned. Dean noticed.

"Only if it gets really ugly," Dean mutters, and his brother pursed his lips.

When the brothers enter the gym, they find six young men fighting each other. They weren't training, but drinking beer, and hitting each other, they looked like they were waiting for someone.

When they noticed the presence of the Winchester brothers, they stopped what they were doing and approached them threateningly.

"Good evening, is the prom here?" Dean asks, smiling.

One of the young men placed himself between his partners and the Winchesters.

"Hunters," he uttered, showing his black eyes to them.

"What are you doing here, what's the plan? You are too quiet," asked Dean, taking the Kurdish knife in his right hand. His brother mirrored him, taking his gun.

The demon in front of them grimaced, "That's not your business," his eyes flicked to Dean's knife, "I wouldn't use that with us, we are more, and stronger," he said, smirking.

"First of all, this is our business," Dean waved his hand from side to side, "And second, you don't scare us, pieces of shit."

The demon jumped from behind his leader, and Sam side eyed his brother.

"We need more information from them, Dean!" he exclaimed, with a scolding tone in his voice.

But Dean wasn't listening, he was smiling of excitement shifting his knife from hand to hand.

Sam snorted, and took the Roman Exorcism Ritual book from his jacket. He was about to recite the words when one of the demons snatched it from his hands breaking in laughter.

"Fuck!" yelled Dean when he saw how the horde of demons were now over them, without any possible way out.

That's when the door of the gym slammed in against the wall, and a mysterious guy dressed in a black cassock made his entrance.

With just one movement of his right hand, the one that carried with a crucifix, all the demons fell backwards.

"Quod mali spiritus non vident lucem Christi, et clamare ex venia distinctus est!" the guy uttered, and all the demons shouted in pain, and kneeled down.

Dean and Sam were frozen in their places. The stranger walked towards them. He was a young priest. A hot, beautiful, young priest, Dean's brain added.

"Dean, who's that?" Sam questioned, approaching his brother.

"I don't know… but… he's kind of cool," the older brother giggled, and Sam frowned at him.

Father Castiel steeped by the Winchester boys and eyed them without any emotion in his gaze. Dean thought he was really something. And his heart gave a jump in his chest.

The priest shifted his eyes to the demons, squirming now in the ground, moaning in pain.

"What do you want from us, priest?" Their leader growled.

"Your name," said the guy, with a gloomy face.

"I'll never…" the leader shouted, and they could hear two voices in one.

"He's good," Sam said, and Dean couldn't reply, he was absorbed by the presence of that gorgeous priest.

"Your name, demon," insisted Castiel, placing the crucifix and the rosary on his forehead. It burnt the demon's skin.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed, and his partners shouted too.

Dean noticed the priest's face didn't show any emotion, "Domino parere luminis. Dic mihi quo appellaris nomine diaboli," the young priest requested.

The demon yelled again. After that, he hung his head between his shoulders in silence, "We are legionis inferni," he muttered.

The young priest stiffened in his place, and staring at the leader with blank eyes, he recited, "Ne revertatur retro ad inferos." 

All the demons opened their mouths and the black smoke came out from them. But the priest raised his rosary with his left hand and The smoke then returned to the leader's body. The movement was so abrupt and sudden that Dean and Sam gasped.

"You, you are not going yet," the priest put his right hand on top of the black smoke and pushed it back inside the person.

The demon was terrified. The religious man approached his face, narrowing his eyes, "What, what do you want…?" asked the dark spirit.

"Where's Azazel?" The priest asked.

When Sam and Dean heard that name they flinched. Dean frowned, how was possible this priest knew about Azazel? Who was this guy?

"I… I don't know…" stuttered the demon.

"I don't believe you," the priest murmured.

"It's true, why would I lie? I mean… you will send me to Hell anyway…"

The religious man put the crucifix on his forehead and it burnt his skin again. Dean and Sam stared with round eyes. Was he really a priest?

"I'm telling the truth!!!!!" yelled the dark spirit, "I don't have the level to know more about it!"

The priest hummed and stood up straight, eyes focused on the demon, then he took his rosary and kissed it, in a way Dean found extremely hot, the religious man recited some more words in latin and the demon left the human.

///////

III

Castiel looked around, the teenagers were waking up.

"They'll be fine," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Dean, facing him for the first time.

Castiel wheeled to see the hunter, he was young, and his face had all these freckles on it, he blinked, "I-- my name is Father Castiel Novak, you two must be the Winchester brothers."

Sam approached them, "How do you know about Azazel?" Sam wanted to know.

Castiel stared at him frowning, "How do you know about him?" He echoed intrigued.

As Dean saw how the football team was recovering slowly, some of them were glancing at them confused, "We shouldn't be talking about this here. Let's go." He said, and Sam and Castiel followed him.

/////////

Once outside, the brothers walked towards the Impala, but the priest didn't follow them.

"Hey, father, are you coming? We have a lot of things to talk about," Dean exclaimed, but Castiel was hesitating if he should follow them or not.

Sam noticed it and pursed his lips, "Priests don't get involved with hunters, Dean," the younger brother muttered, Dean side eyed him.

"I know, Sam, but you saw him there…" his eyes flicked to Castiel again, "This is not just another normal priest," he cleared his throat and then he shouted, "Hey, Cas, are you going to wait here the whole night?"

Castiel flinched, how dared that hunter to call him like that?, "My name is Father…"

"I know, I know," Dean waved his hand dismissively, "Are you coming or not?"

Castiel was feeling really disturbed, he'd never had met hunters before. And now he was confirming all the bad reputation they had. This hunter was very disrespectful. He swallowed, and scowled, then he took his briefcase and approached the car.

Dean saw him getting inside the Impala, the beautiful priest was silent. Dean smirked and turned around to see his brother with a triumphant face. 

Sam rolled his eyes and got inside the car too. He knew his brother would take this whole priest matter as some funny experience. Sam didn't want to put the whole exorcist order against them.

Once in the car, Dean stole glances from Castiel from time to time from the rearview mirror. The priest was taking his fur collar off, and putting it inside his briefcase. He really was stunning.

"Father, how do you know about Azazel?" asked Sam, he already noticed his brother was drooling about the young priest, and had lost any focus on the situation.

"I've been trying to find him since I noticed the demonic signals were increasing," Castiel said, solemnly, "I've studied the possibility of a renaissance of the Prince of Hell. And now my suspicions are true. He's coming."

Dean laughed and Castiel frowned, confused.

"Dean…" Sam tried to stop his brother for being such a dumbass.

"He already came, Cas!" Dean broke in laughter.

Castiel was feeling so nervous, he blushed trying not to burst, "My name is…"

"He killed our father and our mother three years ago. They were trying to hunt him." Explained Dean, but this time with a gloomy voice.

Castiel was speechless… how could that be?

Sam sighed and shifted in his seat to see the priest, "Look, Father, some demon named Ruby woke him up. We killed that demon but…"

"It was too late, the bastard was out," Dean added, eyes on the road.

Castiel dropped his gaze to his lap, baffled, "But, that means…"

"That means… Azazel has walked this land since then. But this time we will catch him," said Dean with determination.

"He was hidden for three years, after murdering our parents. But… months ago…" Sam was waving his hand to show his point, but Castiel cut him off in realization…

"The demonic signals came back, and increased," he uttered.

"Yeah, " Sam replied.

"So, what? Are you going to help us or… are you going to be a bother?" Dean asked, dryly, his eyes locked on the priest's through the rearview mirror.

Castiel stiffened, "I work alone."

"Then don't get in our way," the older Winchester snapped at Castiel, with his eyes on the road again.

Dean could feel his brother's scolding gaze piercing in his head.

Castiel was feeling really anxious and uncomfortable. The man was rude, plus all the defects he already had found in him. 

They arrived at the motel, it was the same motel Castiel used. Dean parked the car and all of them came out from the Impala.

"I suppose you have where to stay, not of my business but, I can drive you there," Dean offered.

Castiel blinked puzzled. Was this impolite guy trying to be nice with him now? He tilted his head, "It won't be necessary, I'm… I'm staying here," the priest said.

Dean smiled crookedly, "Not as pompous as I thought, right Cas?" Dean approached him amused, checking the priest out, from toes to head, and he kept grinning like that. 

Were his eyes green?

Castiel felt a sudden flush on his cheeks and he tried to react. He wasn't sure what that was about. Maybe he needed some rest. So he bowed his head, "Good night," he wheeled around and walked away.

Dean smiled even more at his robotic attitude, "Aren't you going to bless us, Father?" He asked, mockingly, but Castiel didn't turn around and kept walking to his room.

Sam snorted in disbelief, "Really? Flirting with the priest?"

Dean swung his head to him, feigning innocence, "What? The guy is hot as fuck, sue me."

//////

Castiel didn't know why he was feeling so anxious. It could be , maybe, the fact that he had come late to prevent Azazel being released. Shamelessly three years later. Or maybe the fact that that freckled hunter kept calling him Cas.

Dean… Dean Winchester… Castiel recalled his name from Pamela. He was the older one. But… shouldn't the big brother being the responsible one, the obedient? Castiel didn't know this well, he didn't have brothers or sisters…

His heart was racing, and his cheeks still felt warm. Castiel walked in circles for a few seconds, and then he decided to take a shower. Maybe some hot water would help. After that, he would need to pray and meditate in silence to calm his soul after the Exorcism from that night. 

Maybe that was the thing bothering him deep inside… He needed some silence and meditation.

Castiel took off his cassock, and the t-shirt, and then his boxers. His body was a beautiful sculpture. The priest opened the shower and when it was ready, he went in.

He felt the warmth of the water running his body, and it calmed him a little bit. Just a few seconds and again those green eyes and freckles were on his mind. Castiel clenched his eyes, in annoyance. Why was this man affecting him that much? 

So… he lost his parents three years ago…

He lost his parents…

Castiel didn't know why his head was thinking about that now. 

He must've been suffering this whole time…

So he's not rude… he's just hurt…

But his brother is not like him…

But he's the big brother… the one taking responsibility...

Castiel scratched his head roughly, trying to wash the soap, and trying to wash his head from those thoughts.

The young priest came out from the shower, after he put his sweat pants on when he heard someone was knocking at his door, it was a woman.

"Are you a priest?" she asked "The keys keeper told me you are…"

"I am," Castiel replied, narrowing his eyes, the woman seemed very disturbed. He didn't notice Dean was walking down the corridor, coming back from the vending machine.

"My daughter is… acting weird she… she killed our dog and now speaks with a double voice…" the woman stuttered, eyes filled with tears.

"Let me grab my effects," said Castiel, he went for his briefcase and dressed up with his cassock in just a few seconds. But when he came out from his room, the one standing on his door was Dean. Castiel blinked.

"I sent her with the keys keeper. I have her address, Sam is snoring, let's go." Dean didn't give Castiel time to react. Did he really have to work with a hunter? Not just any hunter, but Dean Winchester?

He shoved his thoughts away. There was a girl in danger.

So he went inside the Impala again. Dean engaged in, and hit the road in just seconds.

"So… do you think it is a big one?" Dean asked.

"Maybe… and… maybe I sound kind of heartless, but… if it's a big one…"

"Maybe he knows about Azazel's location," Dean added, looking askance at him.

Castiel stared back at him, "Yes, exactly."

Dean huffed, "What's up Cas?" the hunter focused his gaze on the road and smirked, "Are you surprised because I'm not just a pretty face?"

Castiel shifted in his seat and watched through his window.

Dean noticed and chuckled.

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence and they were parking in front the address that woman had given Dean.

"It's very quiet," Dean observed, taking his weapon. Castiel scowled at it.

"You are not going to use that on that girl," he scolded him.

Dean crossed gazes with him, frowning, "Of course I'm not…" then he recalled his brother's words about how priests thought hunters were a kind of wild beasts with no sense of moral, "We don't kill the host, Father. This is for safety." 

"Safety for whom?" Castiel asked, blue eyes too deep to be avoided.

"Sam was right, you do think I'm a kind of monster." Dean snorted, he walked away trying to get a better view of the house.

Castiel watched him. Maybe he was the one being rude now. The young priest spotted the door, and tried to open it.

"It's opened," he diagnosed after pushing it, Dean followed him.

The place was dark, so the priest and hunter were moving quietly.

"Go check upstairs, I will check here…" Dean pointed at the stairs against the wall. Castiel nodded, but when he was about to do it, someone jumped on him, straggling him with strong arms.

Dean saw who was the one attacking Castiel. It was the girl that was screaming and trying to bite the priest's earlobe.

"I like the smell of one sacred priest!!" She yelled.

Dean grabbed her by the back and slammed her against the wall.

Castiel put a hand on his neck and raised his crucifix against the girl.

The young lady growled like an animal, her eyes were black and shining. She broke into laughter.

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"We need to tie her up," Castiel said, focused.

Dean nodded.

"Awwww, so sweet! He wants you to fuck him, Father, did you know that?" The girl scoffed, with a guttural voice, Dean blushed and side eyed the priest. But Father Castiel was concentrating on putting on his fur collar, kissing it before, "He thinks you are hooooooot!" She laughed.

Dean swallowed.

"Take the crucifix, and don't look at him in the eyes. He's a soldier, a big one," Castiel gave Dean his cross, and locked his blue eyes on him, deadpanned.

Dean nodded again, it seemed as if what that demon was saying wasn't relevant to him. But it was entirely true for Dean. Dean had dirty thoughts about the priest, and the whole situation of being discovered, made him nervous. Even if it didn't matter to Cas.

"He wants your sacred dick inside his ass!!! He wants you to fuck him haaaard!!!" The double voice came from deep inside the girl's throat, but when Castiel flicked his eyes to her, the demon inside of her made the host squirm on the floor.

Castiel put the rosary against her forehead, and when the girl began to scream in pain, Dean tied her up. Castiel stood up, the demon was panting. Dean was about to leave her but she grabbed his forearm, even with her hands tied, she was able to reach him and approach her lips to Dean's ears, "You should have died, and not your parents."

Dean walked away from her scared, but his eyes were already caught by the blackness of the demon's gaze, who would not stop laughing.

Castiel noticed it and took him by the shoulders, even so, Dean's eyes were still looking at her.

"Dean! Dean! Listen to me! Don't look at her! Dean!"

But Dean wasn't reacting, he was in trance. 

"What did you do to him?" Castiel asked, raged.

"I'm just showing him how worthless he is," the demon said and ducked his head back laughing.

"Stop it now," Castiel ordered.

"Oh, I can't do that, he's the only one who can. You know how this works, priest," the demon mocked.

Castiel gulped and then looked at Dean again, the man was stuporous, eyes lost somewhere. The priest took his rosary, and wrapped it around Dean's wrist, then he did the same with his own writs,and then prayed in silence, closing his eyes.

Castiel opened his eyes and found himself in a dark crossroads, he saw a man kneeled by two corpses, crying loudly.

"Don't leave me! Please! Dad! Mom! Please! Don't leave me alone!" the man screamed.

Castiel ran to him, it was Dean, embracing his mother's lifeless body, he saw the father a few meters from them.

"It's my fault… it's my fault…" Dean repeated, "I should've been the one laying on this road… I should… How will I tell Sam? Don't leave me alone, please…"

"Dean…" Castiel called him, but Dean didn't listen to him, so he placed his hand on the hunter's shoulder, "Dean, you have to stop this."

"I can't, it's my fault, I should come that night, I should…" Dean turned his face to Castiel, "They didn't want me to come with them… they said it wasn't a good track, they said it should be nothing, that's why I… I went on another hunt… I went to hunt some werewolves with Sam, and they … they died…"

Castiel swallowed slowly, he helped him to stand up, and grabbed him by the shoulder, "Look at me, look at me, Dean," Dean drifted his eyes filled with tears to the priest, "It's not your fault. You're a good man. This, this is not your fault, this is Azazel's work. Do you think your parents would be happy if you are the one wishing to be dead instead of them? I assure you, they wouldn't," Castiel noticed Dean was listening now, "That's right, I'm here with you. I need you. Let's save that girl."

Dean opened his eyes widely, "Cas?"

Cas grimaced resignation and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay, you can call me that. Let's go," he touched the hunter's forehead with the rosary and they were back in the house, with the girl still screaming in several languages and squirming.

Dean was still overwhelmed. He tried to connect with the scene by shaking his head slightly. His eyes flicked from Castiel to the demon. He gave a deep breath and took the crucifix from his jacket.

"Ready?" Castiel asked, looking at him askance. Dean nodded.

The demon broke in laughter, "What did you see, Dean? Did you see your mommy? Mmmhh?"

"Don't look at her," Castiel murmured.

"Don't worry, just… do it," whispered Dean, lowering his gaze.

Castiel opened his briefcase and took the sacred oil. The demon remained quiet, with terror in his eyes when he spotted the priest embedding his finger with the sacred element. Then Castiel approached the girl.

"Your soul is freezing me, priest. Maybe you don't have one, uh?" The demon chuckled nervously, and he started to hyperventilate.

"In nomine Iesu Christi in me non dicam nomini tuo," Castiel asked the demon for his name, pressing his finger on the girl's forehead, drawing a cross.

The demon shouted and shook his head sharply, "Stay away from me, stay away!!!" Then he focused his black eyes on Castiel, "You are just a poor, sad boy! The abandoned baby that no one wanted! What can you do to me!??"

Dean drifted his eyes to Castiel. The priest remained undaunted.

"Your name," Castiel insisted, now pressing the rosary to his forehead.

"Leave me alone! He's coming! He's coming for the boys!!" The girl stopped shaking her head, and her hair was covering the face hanging on his chest. She raised her chin slowly, until her eyes were locked on Dean, "Azazel is coming for you and your baby brother," the demon smirked.

Castiel opened his eyes astonished, and turned his head to Dean. The hunter had fire in his eyes, he took the salt from his pocket, and filled his fist with it and put it against the demon's mouth. The girl shifted brusquely in her place and shouted in pain.

"Wait!" Castiel exclaimed, but Dean pressed his hand even more against the dark spirit.

"I was very patient, Cas, I really was. This is how we do it," he said. Then he kneeled by the demon's side, the girls seemed weaker, "Where's Azazel?"

The girl smirked, "Oh, you are scared," she mocked.

"Where's Azazel, or I will drown you in salt," uttered the hunter, showing her the bag with the salt.

The girl gulped, anxiously, "He'll come… tomorrow night, he'll come for you, and your brother. And then he will take the world." She started to laugh, "You won't have to search for him, because he will find your first. He has unfinished business," the demon growled these last words and then broke in laughter. Dean pursed his lip and put more salt in her mouth, the demon screamed again.

Dean stood up, Castiel was staring at him in amazement, "Do it now. I weakened her but it won't last." Castiel and Dean crossed gazes.

"In the Name of the Father, The Son, and the Saint Spirit, Amen," Castiel closed his eyes as he prayed in silence, the girl shouted.

The priest opened his eyes, and putting a hand on the girl's head he recited, "In nomine Iesu Christi in me non dicam nomini tuo," the girl was screaming, until she stopped. 

"My name is…" the demon ducked her head back, her skin was pale, "ABRAXAAAAASS!!" 

"Abraxas in the name of Jesus Christ, I order you to leave this innocent and go back to Hell where you belong!" Castiel exclaimed, as the black smoke came out from the girl’s mouth, and disappeared on the ground. The girl then fainted.

Castiel kneeled by her side and pressed his fingers on her neck to feel her pulse, "She's fine." Then he pulled her in his arms and walked towards the stairs, "I will put her in her bed."

"I'll call her mom," Dean said, sighing heavily and taking his phone. It had been a very hard hunt.

///////////

IV

"You look pale," Dean said, they were coming back to the motel in the Impala.

Castiel side-eyed him, "I need a quiet place to… meditate… I had two exorcisms in one day… my soul needs to recharge," the priest smiled slightly. Even if it was a tiny smile, Dean thought it looked good on him.

"I know a place to… brood," Dean proposed, "It's still early, what do you say?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Dean chuckled, "I'm not gonna drive you to any sinful place, I swear," The hunter raised one hand to prove he was being serious.

Castiel chuckled, and bowed his head, and fuck, he was gorgeous, "All right. We did good today, we deserve a… place to brood," Castiel echoed, grinning.

Dean bit his lower lip, but he turned his face to watch the road, he didn't want Cas to notice the excitement in his face.

Is not a date, you dumbass! The hunter tried to repeat that to his brain.

They arrived at a hill. From there, they could see the whole town. Dean parked Baby to a side, and both men went out.

Castiel was in awe contemplating the landscape. Dean was staring at the priest's perfect profile.

"Do you like it?" The hunter asked, sheepishly. His heart was racing and he felt very nervous. What a delusional dumbass he was. But he couldn't deny, something in Castiel pulled at him more and more. He wasn't able to explain it. But being with him, in that place at that moment, it felt perfect.

"I love it," Castiel said, quietly.

Dean smiled triumphantly, "Let's sit here," he pointed to a safe place, and sat, Castiel did the same.

"So… working with a hunter is not that bad, isn't?" Dean mocked, and Castiel chuckled.

The priest turned his face to him, "It was not indeed. I wouldn't drown the demon with the salt technique, so it was very educational."

"Oh, look at you, that's a great change. Do you like me now?" Dean joked again, and enjoyed the smile in Castiel's face. Then, Dean recalled the demon's words and encouraged himself to ask, "Cas… why did the demon call you an abandoned boy?"

Castiel looked at him and there was a hint of sadness in his dark blue eyes, "I was… abandoned when I was a baby in a Church… but I don't… have contempt for it. I mean…" he flicked his eyes to the town, "I was adopted when I was still a baby… and my father and my mother love me. They raised me well. Two nice religious persons. I'm very grateful."

"But, the demon said…"

"Demons lie," Castiel cut him off, and Dean knew he had to stop.

After a few seconds of silence, Dean spoke again.

"Thank you."

Their eyes met again.

"For what?"

"You kicked my ass back to reality in that place, I was in a very, very bad shape," Dean chuckled, ashamedly.

"How do you feel about Azazel coming for you and Sam?" Castiel asked, concerned.

"I'm cool, I mean. That's what we were waiting for, my brother and I," Dean said, "And I wanna wait for him in the crossroads." The hunter's gaze turned dark with an old anger.

Castiel sighed, Dean needed to heal. So many guilt and regrets… so much suffering. He seemed strong as a fortress by the outside, but the priest could recognize how broken he was. 

Dean was alone in this feeling of brokenness within himself.

Castiel averted his eyes to his own hands, thoughtfully.

"We need a plan," The priest uttered, frowning.

"Don't worry, we have one, and if we have you by our side, we'll win for sure," Dean smiled, and Castiel felt his heart gave a jump in his chest, he couldn't speak. For the first time in his life, he was feeling attraction to a person. That was new, unexplored. And forbidden. He dropped his eyes to the ground, afraid of his own feelings.

They came back to the motel. The ride had been quiet. A silence that was very comfortable this time.

It was past midnight when Dean parked Baby and walked Cas to his room.

The hunter had another question trapped in his throat. He was trying to find the perfect moment to spill that out. And he needed to be fast, because the priest was about to enter inside his motel room.

"Why did you choose to be a priest?" the hunter asked, his face showered with sincerity and anxiety. It was a mix Castiel found very intriguing.

The priest cocked his head to a side and frowned, "Well… I was… very interested in… religion," Castiel never imagined that trying to explain his vocation would be so difficult.

"Weren't you interested in… Ahm… chicks?" Dean chuckled flustered, as his cheeks were warming up with a blush.

Castiel blinked, amazed by the sudden question, "No, Ahm… I… I wasn't interested in… any person." Why was the priest feeling so nervous? It was just the same question. He had been answering it his entire life. Even so, why was he feeling like this? 

"Are you saying… you never… hooked up with any…?" 

Castiel flushed, "I don't understand how a person could be intimate that way without a previous connection."

"What?" Dean chuckled, "Cas, you don't need a connection to hook up." He couldn't tell if the priest was the most innocent person walking on Earth or if he was playing with him. Even so, Dean realized the priest had just confessed he was a virgin. And that made him more hot. Dean swallowed. He was a pervert.

"I couldn't have that level of intimacy with random people. I need… I need…" Castiel waved his hands.

Dean frowned, "A connection." He repeated, trying to understand.

Castiel seemed exhausted, "Yes."

"And you didn't connect with anyone, that's why you choose to be a priest," Dean pointed, seriousness in his face.

Castiel bowed his head, "No, I mean Yes. But I didn't choose to be a priest because of that. I never met someone I could feel any kind of attraction."

Until now…

Castiel flinched at the voice inside his head. He stared at Dean with fear in his eyes. Dean frowned, confused.

"I think this has been a long day, we both need to rest and we are going to face Azazel tomorrow, good night Dean," the priest rushed, closing the door behind him.

Dean was puzzled, maybe he had been a little… pushy. He wheeled around and went back to his room with more questions about Castiel than before.

/////

Next morning, Castiel was ready to hear the Winchesters plan. But he couldn't avoid the fact that his conversations with Dean came back to his head continuously. And everytime he recalled his face or his eyes… his beautiful smile, Cas's heart pumped strongly in his chest.

If Castiel hadn't been so tired last night, surely he wouldn't have been able to sleep thinking about all these new sensations the hunter made him feel.

/////////

"And then he said … he needed a connection to have sex, like… what does it mean?" Dean was sitting on the bed, finished his large speech of ten minutes without any pause about his not date with the priest from last night. His brother was in front of him, with his mug of coffee.

"You didn't wake me up, I can't believe I lost a huge hunt like that," Sam said with indignation in his voice.

"What the fuck are you saying? I just opened my heart to you and you just wanna talk about that?"

Sam snorted and stared at him with his bitch face, "There's people that need…. I don't know a spiritual connection to feel sexual desire for others," Sam sighed, trying to recall, "I think the word is demisexual."

Dean blinked, "Demi… sexual…" he echoed and stood up, walking towards the table. He sat in front of his little brother, "So, this… people, if they don't," Dean tried to explain it waving his hands, "connect spiritually or… whatever that means… they don't… feel any…"

"Sexual attraction to anyone, yes," added Sam, because Dean seemed as if he was struggling with his own words.

The big brother covered his mouth with his hand, thoughtfully. He frowned, "So, Cas could he be…?"

"Yep, maybe," replied Sam, giving a sip to his coffee.

Someone knocked at their door, and Dean went to open, it was Castiel. 

"Oh, hey, hi," Dean said clumsily, and blushed.

Castiel was flushing too and remained speechless.

Sam frowned with curiosity watching the scene behind his mug. 

"I came… to hear the plan…" the priest said, bowing his head.

"The plan…" repeated Dean, but his eyes and mind were on how beautiful Castiel's eyes were with the sunlight. Sam appeared by his side, with a smirk, and Dean came back to reality, "Oh, yeah, the plan, of course! Come in," Dean finally reacted and Castiel entered their room.

"The plan is very simple, we need to block his powers, maybe you can help us there, Father," explained Sam.

"Of course, I can use a powerful prayer to distract him and block him," Castiel said.

"I can help with that, while Dean…" Sam pointed at his brother. The older Winchester took off an old gun from his jacket, "He will use the Colt to kill that monster."

Castiel opened his eyes widely, "The Colt? I thought it was a myth." 

"We thought that too, but then my father and I found out it wasn't." Dean smirked.

"My father and my mother died before finding it, and when they were killed by Azazel, Dean and I looked for the Colt for three years, until we found it." Sam said, proudly.

"It's the only weapon that can kill that monster," Dean said, looking at the Colt.

"But… does it really work?" Castiel wandered.

Dean locked his eyes with Castiel's blues, "It has to."

//////////

It was night already, and they were in the same cross road where their parents had died five years ago.

Castiel approached Dean in silence, "How are you?" he asked.

Dean stared at him and smiled, "I'm peachy, why? Are you worried about me?" he shamelessly winked at the priest. 

Castiel blinked flustered ,"Yes, I am," he replied, blushing. They stayed looking at each other, both men with red faces. Dean was amazed with the honest answer of the priest… could that mean…? That maybe…?

"I love a family reunion," Azazel appeared among them.

The Winchester brothers and Castiel surrounded him.

"And you brought a gift… the priest that had sent so many of my soldiers back to the pit…" Azazel faced Castiel, "I don't like you," he uttered, clenching his jaw.

"He's not a gift for you, he was invited tonight to kick your skinny ass," Dean scoffed, and he lit a match and it fell. A circle of fire was formed around the prince. The demon began to laugh.

"Really?" Azazel mocked, "This won't last too long."

"No, but it's gonna last enough," muttered Sam, shooting a bullet with salt on his leg, the prince screamed in pain and fell on his knee.

Castiel jumped inside the circle, and put the crucifix on his forehead, "Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle…"

"Stay away from me, you! Dirty priest!" Azazel growled.

"Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil," Castiel kept praying, but the demon stood up and shoved him away.

"Cas!" called him Dean, as Sam tried to stop Azazel by holding him from the back. Even so, the demon was able to turn the fire off.

The prince of Hell knocked Sam's face with his head, and the younger Winchester fell to the ground. The circle of fire extinguished. Dean pointed at him with the Colt. Azazel broke into laughter.

"Oh, you have that toy with you, what are you waiting for? Shoot me!" Azazel hit his chest with his right hand, defiantly.

But Dean knew he needed to block the demon's powers somehow to use the Colt. 

"What's wrong?" Azazel pouted mockingly.

Suddenly, Castiel jumped at his back and wrapped his rosary around the demon's neck and started to strangle him.

"Defend us Lord from our darkest enemy, don't let him touch us. Bring the light and the victory to your allies, Amen."

The demon was strong, but Sam arrived to help Castiel, both men tightened their grips to the holy object and the demon was now under their control.

Dean approached them just a few steps and pointing at the chest of Azazel he shot him one bullet. The prince of Hell disintegrated in front of their eyes, in the middle of a horrible scream.

Everyone was panting and looking at each other. They had won.

//////

VI

Dean was walking from side to side in the motel room. He knew Castiel was about to leave. The priest had come to say goodbye just a few minutes ago. Wishing the Winchesters good luck and blessing them.

But Dean felt that couldn't end like that.

Sam was packing, and from time to time he looked at his brother, he knew he was hesitating between running after the priest or staying.

"Go," Sam's voice suddenly sounded, dragging Dean back from the mess in his head. Dean stared at him with round eyes, "Go after him, you won't see him again. So go."

Dean blinked, "Are you crazy? Why would I…?"

"Because you care about him," Sam said, "Look, I've never seen you like this. The way you look at him? That was new. And it shows…"

Dean swallowed, "What?"

"That you are crazy about him," Sam smiled, "Go, the worst thing you can get is a no."

Dean glanced at his brother in silence. And then he left.

///////

Castiel was packing the last things, trying to ignore the pain in his chest, when someone knocked at his door.

The priest opened it and he found a very flustered Dean standing in front of him. Castiel flinched.

"What…?"

"Don't go," Dean asked. And because the priest was frowning confused he added, "I mean… come with me."

"I… I can't," Castiel answered automatically.

Dean came in and closed the door.

"Why? Are you going to live your life like this?" Dean asked.

"Like what?" Castiel replied, frowning.

"The way you were living so far, as If you were looking for something you can't find," Dean snapped, and Castiel gave a step back, annoyed.

"How dare you say that? How dare you judge the way I choose to live?"

"Without love? Without anyone who cares about you, and waits for you, and wakes up with you, and… makes love to you…" Dean's voice trailed off, he grabbed Castiel by the shoulders, "I know you don't want to live like that."

"How do you know that?" Castiel stuttered, dropping his gaze to Dean's lips. He wanted to kiss him. For the first time, he wanted to kiss someone. Dean noticed it.

"Yeah… that's right. I'm here with you." He whispered, and their eyes met again.

Just a brief moment of silence, and Castiel kissed Dean's lips all of the sudden, clumsily and sweetly. Dean felt his legs became weak.

Castiel had a fire in his soul. He wanted everything from Dean, until the last drop. His hands were moving desperately, trying to reach all of he could get.

Dean knew he had to be the guide there. The priest was pure passion, and it seemed as if he wanted to eat Dean in one swallow.

The hunter pulled him away slowly and locked his green eyes with him, he whispered, "Slowly, Cas… slowly…" 

Castiel kissed him again, eyes wide open and took Dean's shirt off, then his t-shirt and tasted his skin with short kisses. Dean moaned, "Like that, yeah… yeah, let me take off your clothes…" he asked.

Castiel nodded and gave him his back. Dean unzipped his cassock, and that was the most sexy thing he had done in his life. Castiel turned around to press another sweet kiss on Dean's lips. Then he took off his T-shirt. And both men were now in boxers. Dean couldn't believe how hot Castiel was. His body was pure perfection. And his cock was hard and wanting. Dean licked his lips at the sight of the priest's bulge.

Castiel pressed their bodies together instinctively, and their dicks were rubbing down the fabric. Cas whined, and it sounded so hot.

"Let's go to the bed," Dean ordered, and Castiel nodded obediently.

They laid down together on the mattress, and Castiel was on top. Kissing Dean so tenderly, the hunter was about to lose his mind.

"I want you, Dean," Castiel muttered in Dean's ear, and the hunter purred in pleasure. He reached out the lube inside the night table drawer and put a little on Cas hand. Dean whispered some words secretly in Castiel's ear, blushing.

Castle looked at him anxiously but Dean kissed him tenderly, "You won't hurt me, I promise," Dean said. Castiel nodded and came down. He opened Dean's legs and did as the hunter had said. Lube in his hand, first rubbing Dean's hole with one finger.

"Like that?" Cas asked, gulping at the sexy view of Dean's rim.

The hunter was arching his back in pleasure, "Yeah, Cas… exactly like that, keep going…"

Castiel put a finger inside Dean's ass and it felt so good, he had to bite his lower lip, then the second finger and all those sexy noises Dean was making made his cock harder and painful. A third finger and then four, and then his fist, "I'm ready Cas, do it." Dean cried, needy and sweaty. 

Castiel took his cock and pressed it at the entrance, played there just a little.

"You are so bad with me…" Dean smirked and Cas was on fire, he sank his hard dick inside, slowly. Dean moaned loudly, "Shit, Cas, it feels so good, so good. Now move please…"

Cas started to thrust him, and he couldn't explain the beautiful sensation of being one with Dean. He could stay like that for the rest of his life. 

Dean didn't have to ask for more. Castiel was learning fast. He ended up fucking him harder and harder. Dean took his cock and stroked it up and down, desperately. Castiel was hitting his sweet spot once and then 

once again. He looked so good on the bed, with the lust in his eyes and the red on his cheeks, Castiel had to kiss him again, tongues dancing with each other until both men came together.

They stayed hugging on the bed, exhausted but happy.

"You have to take responsibility with me, Cas… you better don't leave me now." Dean whispered, deep inside he wanted Castiel to be with him as no one had been before by his side.

Castiel smiled, "How could I leave you now that I found you?"

/////////////////

It was three in the afternoon when the clock in Father Pedro's office rang its bells. Someone was knocking on his door, it was Sor Sofía who was carrying a box and an envelope addressed to him.

The old priest opened the box and found a cassock, a fur collar and a priest collar inside of it. Father Pedro frowned and then read the note inside the envelope. His frowning face was replaced by a smile of tender. He huffed a little chuckle, closed the box, and left the room.

_Dear Father Pedro:_

_Thank you for everything. I finally found what I was looking for._

_Castiel._


End file.
